De amor, lágrimas y familia
by Ale21
Summary: UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES QUE DEJARÁ A MÁS DE UNO IDENTIFICADO. 2 caps nuevos! entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Estaba mirándome en el espejo de mi tocador mientras arreglaba cuidadosamente mi peinado y terminaba de retocar mi maquillaje, aunque generalmente no me arreglaba mucho me gustaba ponerme bonita para esta fecha. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la esposa de Ronald Weasley tenemos una hija: Rose, demasiado hermosa para creer que es nuestra; tiene 5 años, fue un milagro tenerla, los médicos me habían dicho que mi útero estaba muy malogrado por el hechizo del Departamento de Misterios en quinto año y que probablemente no podría tener hijos. Fue una época difícil para Ron y para mí, pero aquí está ella, toda blanca y pelirroja como su padre, pero con mis ojos y mi sonrisa y es perfecta.

Vivimos en una cómoda casa a las afueras de Londres, a pocas cuadras de mi mejor amigo Harry, el cual como imaginarán se casó con Ginny y tiene dos hijos: James de 7 y Albus de 5. Todos vendrán esta noche por mi cumpleaños.

-Mami

-¿sí?- le respondí mirándola en el reflejo del espejo.

-ya están todos aquí…

-ya bajo cariño- me miré por última vez en el espejo todavía meditando, estaba cumpliendo 30 años y no tenía nada más que pedirle a la vida…

---------Flashback------

3 meses después de la batalla en Hogwarts, la madriguera

Hermione aparecía por la Red Flu a visitar a su ahora novio: Ronald Weasley. El clima en la madriguera era de total pena por el fallecimiento de Fred; Ron tenía sus buenos y malos días, generalmente trataba de hacerse el fuerte, especialmente por Molly. La post guerra no había sido nada fácil…acudir a todos los entierros y a la vez darle fuerza a la comunidad mágica para seguir adelante los había hecho crecer demasiado rápido.

Observó la sala a su alrededor, estaba oscura, fría, deprimente, por poco no se dio cuenta que la Sra. Weasley estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando la lluvia caer.

-¿Sra Weasley?

-Hola Hermione, cariño, no te escuché llegar, estaba….pensando… tú sabes- me respondió secándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreírme a la vez. Me admiraba de ella: a pesar de su pérdida todavía tenía espacio para la dulzura y el servicio.

-¿Ron?- pregunté un poco cohibida con el ambiente

-Está en el cobertizo reparando un viejo baúl, necesitará uno mejor ahora que va a la Academia de Aurores pero lo dejo entretenerse, ha estado muy melancólico el día de hoy.

-Lo sé- dije dándole un pequeño apretón de manos- iré a buscarlo

-Hermione….

Me volví a mirarla

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros en estos tiempos. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin Ron y tú estén juntos, siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro.

-Gracias Sra Weasley – le contesté un poco sonrojada.

Caminé hasta el cobertizo y ahí estaba Ron, dándole brochazos al baúl, estaba llorando calladamente. Le quité la brocha lentamente y lo abracé, lloró hasta que se calmó un poco entonces me miró:-Gracias- me dijo y me besó dulcemente. Sin embargo, el beso se empezó a prender en llamas y las manos de Ron volaban desesperadas por todo mi cuerpo, por los botones de mi blusa. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, esto ya venía sucediendo desde hacía algún tiempo, este fuego que quemaba y no sólo los besos lograban apagar. Nos miramos a los ojos y entonces me decidí, estaba asustada sí, pero lo que sentía por Ron me sobrepasaba. Pronto nos dejó de importar el frío, la lluvia, el ruido del viento, estábamos más preocupados por descubrir nuestra propia intimidad, por entregarnos por completo, y así lo hicimos, fue como entrar en un sueño: yo no era yo y él no era él por un momento no supe donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro: su aliento en mi boca, su cuerpo pesado y caliente sobre el mío. Cuando el alma regresó a mi cuerpo estaba abrazada al pecho de Ron respirando con dificultad al igual que él. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, al tiempo en que me tomaba la mejilla y me besaba dulcemente: -te amo preciosa, nunca te dejaré.

-yo también te amo….

----fin del flashback----

-Fuifuiiu, ¡pero que linda está mi chica!

-¡Ron!

-Está bien, me comportaré

-¡Hola Harry, Ginny! ¿Y los chicos?

-¡Hola Hermy! ¡Felicidades! ya están afuera jugando con las nuevas escobas.

-¿Sólos?

-Ginny rodó los ojos. Estarán bien, no suben más de un metro, ven mejor y cuéntanos cómo es eso de que al parecer descubrieron a Malfoy enredado con tu compañera del bufete.

-Ahora era mi turno de rodar los ojos: estos chicos no superaban a Malfoy. Así transcurrió la cena entre alegre camaradería, cortamos mi pastel con 30 velitas, parecía más bien un incendio y luego me dirigí a la cocina con Ginny la cual me estaba ayudando a recoger la mesa, hablaba con ella sobre la ley del ejercicio al voto para los licántropos cuando un fuerte mareo me sacudió y la vista se me nubló, me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina mientras escuchaba a Ginny gritar y me ayudaba a no caerme. Pronto sentí unos brazos fuertes que me cargaron y me llevaron hasta el sofá.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó Harry

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó a la vez Ron

-No sé, estábamos hablando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto se puso tan pálida como un fantasma y se desmayó, ¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?

-Mejor, sólo fue un mareo

-¿segura?- preguntó Ron- ¿quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?

-No será necesario, ya está cediendo

-Pero Hermione…

-Mañana me haré unos exámenes, no voy a pasar el día de mi cumpleaños en el hospital

-Está bien- aceptó su esposo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Ginny, Hermione está un poco indispuesta y mañana es día de trabajo.

-Sí, cualquier cosa nos llaman.

-Iré por los chicos- dijo Harry- gracias a Dios se quedaron dormidos, creo que los levitaré hasta la casa no quiero que se despierten.

-¡Ay Harry! si son un amor – dije yo ya completamente recuperada

-Vive con ellos- me replicó- Bueno chicos, gracias por todo, nos estamos viendo, felicidades otra vez Hermione.

-De nada, que pasen buenas noches.

-¡Adiós!

-Bueno mi querida come libros, estamos los dos solos…- dijo Ron Alzándome en brazos- ¿te sientes bien para recibir mi regalo?

Me hizo reír, los gestos de Ron todavía eran los de un adolescente y yo me sentía como una cuando estaba con él – jajajajaja Ron; si, estoy bien, vamos, te apuesto a que tengo más energía que tú querido.

-Entonces no se hable más- me dijo ya posándome sobre la cama y colocándose encima haciéndome cosquillas.

-Jajajaja Ron, vamos a despertar Rose y se acabará la diversión

-Con un Muffliato bastará

-Entonces que empiece la fiesta- le dije divertida atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo.

FIN Cap1


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Meses después

_Haremos todo lo posible Sra. Weasley, empezaremos el tratamiento esta misma semana, los estudios indican que tiene muchas posibilidades con los nuevos medicamentos, no se desanime……_

Salí de la consulta en un estado de vilo, no recuerdo siquiera cómo llegué al coche, donde me quedé mirando al vacío por una hora, quizás más…. No habían lágrimas en mis ojos, simplemente no lo concebía, esto no me estaba sucediendo a mí, una persona joven, saludable….no….no me estaba pasando….Conduje a casa en ese estado, pensando en qué le iba a decir a Ron, cómo le iba a explicar a Rose que su madre tenía cáncer. En ese momento las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, las barrí con furia ¿qué mal había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡No! tenía que ser fuerte; por ellos… porque no concebía no ver crecer a mi hija, no mirar más a Ron, no ver sus sonrisas, sus ojos…!NO! Esto no me iba a consumir, lo iba a sobre llevar.

Flashback/ dos días antes

¡Hermione! ¡Ya llegué!-dijo Ron- Cielo, ¿estás aquí?

Ron recorría la casa buscando a su esposa, generalmente ella estaba en casa para recibirlo y el carro estaba en el garaje.

Supongo que habrá salido con sus padres- se dijo caminando hacia su habitación- Iba a entrar al baño para darse una ducha, cuando un amargo presentimiento lo atacó. Decidió no darle importancia y seguir desvistiéndose, eso de los presentimientos eran cuentos de vieja. Se arrepintió en el instante en el que abrió la puerta: ahí en el piso del baño estaba su Hermione, pálida como la cera, con una abertura en la cabeza producto de la caída.

¡HERMIONE! ¡OH por Merlín!- Se acercó a ella y la evaluó, estaba inconsciente pero su pulso era normal tomó una toalla y la colocó en su cabeza en un intento por limpiar la sangre y detenerla, también empapó un algodón en alcohol y lo colocó bajo su nariz. Hermione empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó con voz débil.

-Te desmayaste, te dije que esos mareos no eran normales, tienes que ir a San Mungo Hermione.

La misma se incorporó poco a poco, se sentía débil pero aparte del golpe en su cabeza y la brecha que se hizo, pensó que estaba bien. Tenía una sospecha, pero estaba temerosa de expresársela a Ron.

-¿Ron?

-¿qué sucede?- dijo mirándola detenidamente, estaba totalmente acelerado, el susto pasado todavía no cedía.

-Me he dado cuenta que…. llevo mes y medio sin que me venga…

-Ron la miró consternado, era imposible. Rose había sido prácticamente un Milagro médico y les aseguraron una y otra vez que no podrían tener más hijos….

-tenemos que ir a San Mungo- repitió como un autómata- no te levantes, yo te cargaré ¿Dónde está Rose?

-En casa de tus padres

- Los llamaré desde allá, ahora vamos.

- No había nada que argumentar contra Ron, bastante había atrasado ella esta visita, no por temor, sino por simple desidia.

Fin del flashback

Encontré a Hermione y a Rose jugando en la sala con un cachorro; sonreí, por fin Hermione había cedido al capricho de Rose a pesar de que sus gustos eran más cercanos a los gatos, pero ¿cómo negarle algo a mi ángel? Se veían tan hermosas las dos que a veces no puedo creer mi suerte de haberme casado con mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela; una mujer exitosa, inteligente, apasionada, generosa, sensual, no me alcanzaría la vida para describir sus virtudes, simplemente era el amor de mi vida.

-¡papi!

-Hola amor, ¿cómo está la nena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida?

-¡Feliiiiz! ¡Mira lo que compramos!- la niña le acercó el cachorro al rostro para que lo examinara.

-Es hermoso amor, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

-Coso

-¿Coso? ¿Por qué?

-me gusta

-nota mental: esta pequeña tiene un toque de locura. Bueno, Coso será. Bienvenido a la familia Coso.

-¿puede dormir en mi habitación?

-siempre y cuando se comporte, a la menor incitación irá al patio.

-¡comprendido capitán! Iré arriba a mostrarle su camita. ¡Hasta mañana mami! ¡Hasta mañana papi!- dijo abrazándonos a los dos.

-¡que duermas bien Rose!

Quedé a solas con Hermione, comencé a darle un beso corto y dulce pero la noté muy tensa.

-¿Qué sucede cielo? Te veo preocupada.

-tenemos que hablar

-cuando Hermione se ponía así de seria sentía temor, y en este momento no me vaticinaba nada bueno. La observé, me rehuía la mirada. ¿Qué sucede?

-fui hoy al médico a retirar los resultados de los exámenes.

-¿y? ¿Estás…?

-no, nada de eso-dijo poniéndose nerviosa- estoy enferma Ron- continuó observándome por primera vez desde el inicio de la charla.

- ¿enferma? ¿Cómo…? ¿De qué…?- millones de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza mientras que sentía el temor instalándose en mi estómago.

-tengo cáncer Ron…. El doctor dijo que estaba muy avanzado, pero que comenzaríamos los tratamientos esta misma semana y que con los nuevos métodos tengo muchas oportunidades de salir librada de ésta.

- Mi anonada mente me tenía mudo, parecía que no me llegaban las ideas, sentía el horror recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

- Ron, por favor di algo

-No puede ser….tú….debe haber una equivocación….

-No la hay Ron

-entonces lucharemos contra esto Hermione ¡No te va a pasar nada! Hablaré con los médicos, te daremos los mejores tratamientos- Me sentía desesperado, todavía no podía creer lo que mi mujer me decía, esto debía ser una pesadilla….una horrible pesadilla. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Hermione y se abrazó a mí, parecía una chiquilla, me recordó a Rose cuando le asustaba la oscuridad.

-estoy tan asustada, ¿por qué me está pasando esto a mi Ron? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros?

-shhhh tranquila, todo estará bien…ya verás que todo estará bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo, le dije besándole el cabello. En realidad, no sabía si mis palabras eran para ella o para consolarme a mí mismo.

-¿qué haremos con Rose?-preguntó ella sollozando.

-por ahora no le diremos nada, esperaremos a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos

-está bien- se estaba calmando, pero yo, yo me estaba quemando por dentro, quería destrozar todo lo que había a mi alrededor. De todos los seres humanos putrefactos que había en el mundo: mortífagos, asesinos… ¿por qué le tocó a mi Hermione vivir esto? ¡El destino era una puta madre! ¡Pero no me la iba a arrebatar! Entonces la besé, la besé y la besé. La besé toda esa noche porque quería sentirla conmigo, porque tenía miedo de que me la arrebataran, porque no soy nadie sin ella y si ella muere…lo cual no sucederá…yo muero con ella.

Fin Cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola mis queridos lectores!!! disculpen que por cuestiones de tiempo no haya podido escribirles a cada uno cómo se merecen. Por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, ellos alimentan mi alma y ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que veo que alguien leyó la historia y se tomó la molestia de decirme qué le pareció. Un abrazo fuerte para todos; aquí tienen 2 caps más, enjoy!**

**CAP3**

14 meses después/ San Mungo/ Oncología

_Los tratamientos no están dando los resultados que esperábamos Hermione, lo sentimos mucho….vamos a intentarlo con una nueva técnica que se encuentra en etapa experimental en los Estados Unidos y de seg…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo Mathew?_

_Hermione sabes que…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_Lo máximo tres meses…_

_Está bien, por favor, no le digas todavía nada a mi esposo…_

_Cómo tú quieras Hermy_

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su habitación mirando por la ventana, el paisaje se veía tan real, el mundo mágico no dejaba de asombrarla. En estos últimos meses se había vuelto mil veces más perceptiva del mundo a su alrededor: de la textura del aire, las canciones del viento, las caricias de la nieve, los abrazos del sol, era un mundo maravilloso; un mundo al que ya no pertenecía.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos no notó que alguien había entrado a su habitación

-Hermione…

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta- dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano cariñosamente. No podía creer que esa era su Hermione, su amiga, su hermana, la chica que se enfrentaba junto a él en las peores batallas y compartió sus más alocadas aventuras. Esta persona sentada a su lado, era un ser pequeño, débil, delicado como el cristal. Había perdido su hermosa piel morena y ahora era traslúcida, lechosa. Lo único que quedaba de su amiga eran esos ojos vivaces e inteligentes que siempre lo cautivaban.

-Necesito pedirte un favor Harry, le dijo con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas

-Lo que sea cariño- le dijo sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Quiero irme a casa….

Flashback/13 meses atrás/casa de los Potter/ Harry´s POV

Harry estaba totalmente consternado, Ron se había presentado intempestivamente en su casa y le pedía un permiso laboral, Hermione estaba enferma.

-¿Pero qué sucede Ron?- Notaba a su amigo totalmente extraño: ansioso, asustado, podría decirse que desesperado.

-Hermione tiene cáncer Harry, ¡DE PUTA MADRE! ¡MI HERMIONE TIENE CÁNCER!-Ron golpeaba las paredes apretando los dientes y luego se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de su amigo tapándose el rostro mientras lloraba como un niño.

Yo no podía ni pensar, las palabras habían llegado a mis oídos pero mi cerebro no las procesaba.

-No, no puede ser-creo que llegué a susurrar.

-Pero ES Harry y no sabes lo aterrado que estoy de que sufra, lo aterrado que estoy de perderla

Yo también lo estaba, no podía dejar de ponerme en el lugar de Ron y pensar que Ginny…Merlín ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Me acerqué a mi amigo y le brindé un whisky de fuego, tomé otro vaso para mí y la endemoniada bebida me quemó la garganta lo suficiente para sofocar el grito de consternación que se atascaba en mis entrañas. Tenía que calmarme y ser el pilar de Ron.

-Tranquilo hermano todo estará bien, pondremos a Hermione en las mejores manos, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias Harry…

Esa noche su esposa lo encontró hecho un ovillo llorando roncamente en su habitación. Se acostó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza. Harry había tenido una pérdida tras otra en su vida, pero ella sabía que ésta era potencialmente una de las más desgarradoras….

Fin del Flashback

-¿Qué dices Hermy? En el hospital tienes todo lo que necesitas, tus tratamientos son diarios y no puedes venir todos los días a…

-No Harry, no hay nada que hacer ya- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- el reloj está en reversa y el tiempo se acaba a partir de ahora.

-Pero ¡¿qué dices?! No te vas a morir- le respondió él casi perdiendo el aplomo- ¡No te vas a morir!

-Harry…. He visto a mis compañeros de tratamiento morir uno tras otro en estas camas metálicas, en éste lugar frío y seco…yo quiero estar en mi casa, junto a mi familia, junto a ustedes.

El ojiverde observó sus manos entrelazadas, los dos estaban llorando ya a ese punto. Era demasiado duro aceptar esa realidad a pesar de que la evidenciaba día a día, veía como ella despegaba, veía cómo ella desaparecía. No pudo hacer más que asentir secamente con la cabeza, le debía demasiado a esa mujer…

-Gracias Harry…-susurró.

Él asintió de nuevo, no quería que ella lo viera así pero las malditas lágrimas igual salían, sin que él pudiera mandarlas, como si tuvieran vida propia. Las quitó con su puño: ¡váyanse al diablo todas!

-Una cosa más, Ron está en el colegio de Rose. Se peleó con unos niños, nunca dice nada cuándo está con nosotros pero sé que sufre, odio que tenga que crecer tan rápido. Ron no sabe nada de mi decisión, le diré a Mathew que se lo comunique esta misma tarde…no te apartes de él Harry…yo, yo no puedo hacer nada para aliviar su dolor…qué es el mismo que el mío.

-Está bien Hermione.

Harry´s POV

La predicción de Hermione se quedó corta, Ron no estaba dolido: estaba desgarrado. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí, prácticamente destrozó la oficina del Dr. Mathew. Ellos lo dejaron hacer y deshacer, sabían que Ron necesitaba desahogarse. Después del episodio en su casa hace más de un año, no había sido más que un esposo cariñoso y dedicado, no lloraba, no gritaba…sólo se ahogaba como un pez fuera del agua. Harry y Mathew sintieron tanta pena de él que tomaron cartas en el asunto: le dieron a beber una poción sin sueños y lo dejaron en una habitación para residentes.

Al salir Harry se encontró con Ginny, la cual hablaba apaciblemente con Rose. Harry llegó hasta la niña y la abrazó cargándola, no podía más que sentirse identificado con ella. Sentía que Rose estaba perdiendo a su madre, pero también, indirectamente estaba perdiendo a su padre. Esa niña hermosa que causaba revuelo dónde ponía los pies había perdido la capacidad para sonreír. Visitaba casi todos los días a Hermy y tenían prácticamente que arrancarla de su lado. Harry la veía pocas veces ya que Ginny se la llevaba a jugar con James y Al algunas tardes, eso sin contar que vivía desde hace dos meses en casa de Molly que había desplegado toda su melosidad y regalonería con esa nieta solitaria.

-Mamá va a volver a casa Rose- le dije- podrás estar más tiempo con ella

Se separó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos; eran los mismos ojos de ella, de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasará cuándo se vaya?

Ginny y yo nos miramos, los dos al borde del llanto de nuevo; Suspiré y observé de nuevo a mi sobrina tratándole de traspasar toda la fuerza y confianza posible:

-Ella nunca se irá por completo Rose, será sólo un cambio: cómo cuándo la oruga se convierte en mariposa. Quizás no la podrás ver, o tocar, u oír…pero siempre la podrás sentir. Porque se quedará aquí- le dije y le señalé en su pecho su corazón-

Ella asintió, sabía que no sería suficiente porque somos humanos y los humanos lo queremos todo; pero él Harry, su tío, su padrino se encargaría de que Rose volviera a sonreír.

FIN CAP3


	4. Chapter 4

CAP4

RON´S POV

Pasaron dos meses más en los que me dediqué a amar como nunca a mi esposa, a servirla, a adorarla. Ella a pesar de su malestar, sonreía siempre e intentaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía con nosotros, especialmente con Rose: cantaban juntas, se tomaban fotografías, escribían historias…nunca las había visto tan unidas. Rose había aceptado la irreversible verdad a la que nos enfrentábamos: Hermione pronto no estaría en nuestras vidas; Pero yo….yo no lo puedo aceptar, simplemente no puedo.

Ahora se encuentra durmiendo a mi lado, en estos días ha decaído mucho, sé que presiente el final pero trata de estar tranquila, sé que tiene miedo, me lo trata de ocultar….

Últimamente ha desfilado un tropel de gente por nuestra casa. Sus padres están viviendo en una casa que alquilaron cerca y están aquí todo el día, mis padres y mis hermanos también están al pendiente, especialmente Ginny, que la ayuda en todas sus necesidades. Hasta sus compañeros de trabajo han pasado por aquí de vez en cuando. Yo sé que quieren verla, estar con ella y todo eso… pero es mi mujer y es mi casa y a veces me tengo que controlar para no botarlos a todos.

Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse, seguramente era Rose que llegaba del colegio…

-¡MAMI!

Salí intempestivamente de la habitación – ¡Calla Rose! ¿No te das cuenta que está descansando? ¡Es que no piensas!

El rostro de mi Rose se contorsionó enseguida en un puchero. Se me encogió el corazón por hablarle así pero últimamente no lo podía controlar: la rabia sólo subía y subía.

-Lo siento…-me dijo-

Entonces escuché la voz de Hermione que salía ronca de la habitación:

-Ron déjala, déjame hablar con ella.

-Pero has estado indispuesta todo el día y…

-Quiero hablar con mi hija: A SOLAS.

-Está bien, entra Rose.

-Hola mami

-Cariño, acércate ¿por qué esa cara?

-Era el momento de Rose para desahogarse, comenzó a llorar: porque yo quería verte y papá…Odio a papá, ¡lo odio! Ya no me quiere.

-OH Rose-dijo abrazándola- tu papá te adora cariño, eres lo más maravilloso que nos ha pasado en la vida. Es sólo que tiene miedo y no lo quiere mostrar, por eso grita, pero eso no significa que no te quiera.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! No quiero que me dejes con él.

-Rose, no digas eso…tienes que ser fuerte-le dije limpiándole las lágrimas- tienes que cuidar a papá, él la va a pasar muy mal, lo sé. Pero saldrán adelante, tienes toda una vida cariño….yo te di la vida para que la vivieras, para que seas feliz, para que rías, para que ames...yo nunca te abandonaré, tienes que mirar muy adentro de ti y me encontrarás, siempre estaré allí dándote la respuesta.

Rose asintió contra su pecho, derramando un par de lágrimas más.

-Sólo una cosa Rose, necesito que me prometas algo- la voz de Hermione bajó una decima-prométeme…que no me olvidarás.

La niña se incorporó y la miró a los ojos- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Tú también eres lo más maravilloso que tengo.

-Rose- Hermione la tomó por las mejillas y la llenó de besos. Adoraba a esa niña, era su ángel, ella y Ron eran el único hilo que no la dejaba ir tranquila. No quería perderlos…

-te amo Rose

-yo también te amo mami

La estaba viendo dormir… de nuevo; Se veía tan hermosa, para mí siempre sería hermosa. Me sonreí a mí mismo, hubo una época muy larga en la que no me fijé en lo linda que era, todo el mundo lo notó antes que yo, era un tonto. Observé sus manos, pequeñas y frías, su cuello, la curvatura de sus orejas de niña. Ahora era muy pequeña, al lado de mí que soy un gigantón siempre lo había sido pero ahora…suspiré y puse un rizo detrás de su oreja, seguí levemente con mis dedos el casi imperceptible latido de su corazón. Últimamente yo no dormía, no quería cerrar los ojos, pasaba todas las noches en este plan sin sentido de recorrerla, grabarla en acero en mi memoria, y al mismo tiempo negociar con Dios, Merlín y todas las deidades para que me lleven a mí, o que nos den unos 10 años más….creo que no hago mis plegarias con suficiente ahínco pues cada vez que la veo más transparente se vuelve.

Detuve mis dedos por un minuto, la había despertado:

-lo siento

-tranquilo, en estos días duermo mucho- dijo con una sonrisa. No pude evitar besarla y unir nuestras frentes.

-¿sabes qué? -Me dijo.

-¿Qué amor?

-Acabo de tener un sueño muy hermoso, ¡eran ángeles Ron! en una tierra irreal, ni siquiera el mundo mágico la puede comparar, me dijeron que todo estaría bien y…y qué al lugar dónde voy tú y Rose ya están.

No pude evitar llorar:- pero Hermione ¿y yo? Yo tendré que esperar no sé cuanto tiempo para verte de nuevo, ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?!

-Dando un paso a la vez Ron…Dando un paso a la vez. La vida es muy rápida cuando menos lo esperes yo volveré a buscarte, así que disfrútala. Yo moriré sin tener que pedir nada, mi vida ha sido exquisita, porque tú has estado en ella, porque me hiciste tu mujer, porque me amas tan arrebatadoramente como yo a ti, porque tengo a Rose gracias a ti….todo lo que he logrado lo he hecho contigo…

-te amo mi amor-le dije y entre lágrimas la besé de nuevo, sin contemplaciones, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, como a ella le gustaba….y no pudo menos que corresponderme con la misma fiereza…ella era mi igual.

Dos días después.

-Ron….

-¿sí?

-llama a todos -dijo Hermione medio adormilada

-¿Por qué?

-porque ha llegado la hora y quiero verlos por última vez….

FIN CAP 4


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Harry´s POV

Hermione murió esta mañana a eso de las once, he mirado a la muerte a la cara y sé que estará bien, que lo que le espera será mucho mejor que lo que este mundo sucio y corrompido le puede ofrecer, pero todo eso no me impide extrañarla, no me impide añorarla, no me quita el nudo de la garganta que siento que me ahogará… Supongo que no estoy sintiendo ni un cuarto del dolor que Ron está padeciendo.

Cuando llegué a su casa ya estaban allí varias personas: el Sr. Weasley me recibió, su mirada…no había visto esa mirada desde la muerte de Fred. Lo saludé con un apretón de manos y me obligué a seguir, a cada paso que daba me sentía más pesado, más dolorido… mi cuerpo no quería encontrarse con lo que vendría; Ginny y la señora Weasley estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, ambas llorando. Mi esposa me tomó de una mano y me guió hacia dentro; Ahí estaban los padres de ella, a un lado de su cama, Rose estaba acostada sobre su pecho que respiraba sutilmente, mi amigo estaba del otro lado de la cama tomando su mano. Para mí que he vivido con Ron, que ha sido mi hermano y conozco lo feliz y jocoso que es, fue desgarrador verlo así: Ido, era un zombie, ya no lloraba, ni gritaba: estaba vacío; sólo la miraba a ella. Me acerqué y puse una mano en su hombro.

Harry llegó Herms….-dijo con una voz totalmente monótona-

Hermione a penas abrió un poco los ojos y me sonrió, no teníamos nada que decirnos. Unas semanas atrás nos habíamos abierto como nunca pensé que lo haríamos y nos habíamos profesado toda la admiración y todo el cariño que nos unía. Tenía también en mi poder un montón de cartas para Rose y para Ron, que debían ser entregadas…en su momento…

Hermione se fue durmiendo poco a poco, sin hacer esfuerzo por recuperar el aire que se le escapaba, entregada a su destino infalible dio una última exhalación y se fue completamente. Lloré derrotado por primera vez en mi vida, esta había sido una batalla que no había podido ganar. Tuve que sacar a Ron a punta de hechizos de la habitación, porque se puso como un enajenado. Su estado anterior había sido la calma antes de la tormenta y luego sus emociones regresaron como un tsunami: arrastrando todo a su paso. A final de cuentas tuve que recurrir de nuevo a la poción para dormir, George, Charlie y yo lo obligamos a bebérsela, durmió unas cuatro horas.

Ginny, la Sra Weasley y la madre de Hermione se encargaron de arreglarla, mientras que Arthur y Bill fueron a disponer las cosas en la funeraria. Luego de acostar a Ron y calmar un poco las cosas en la casa entré a la habitación dónde mi hermana descansaba, le habían puesto su sencillo vestido de boda y como única joya llevaba su alianza. Comencé a rememorar ese día, al fin, después de tantos años juntos habían sentado cabeza esos tórtolos, se veían tan felices:

Flashback

Era un día de primavera, las coloridas flores y el paisaje campestre podrían ser la envidia de Monett. Los pájaros canturreaban felices cómo si celebraran también el festejo, la gente caminaba por doquier, las mujeres con sus tapasoles y hermosas túnicas vestían acorde al paisaje de tonos pasteles; Los hombres se agrupaban para intercambiar las últimas noticias y hablar de negocios. Ron se encontraba esperando, con su túnica gris que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello rojo el cuál llevaba largo y hasta para la boda negó cortar.

-¿Estás nervioso amigo?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro- él ya había pasado por esa tortura.

-Cómo nunca, siento que no paso saliva ¿Estoy sudando?

-Estás bien

La conocida música comenzó a sonar, así que ambos jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones.

-Suerte hermano- susurró Harry

-Ni que lo digas

En ese momento vieron entrar a Hermione de la mano de su padre. Se veía radiante, su vestido era sencillo, recatado, ligero y elegante, llevaba el cabello suelto con bucles no muy marcados dándole un aire muy natural y juvenil, una corona de flores silvestres atravesaba su frente. Era una aparición en Chantilly.

Las miradas de los novios se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron, parecían unos adolescentes, locos, enamorados: Una pareja hecha en el cielo….

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, no tenía preparado ningún discurso (y si Hermione lo supiera lo hubiera ahorcado), pero no tenía que escribir nada, las palabras se juntaban en su cabeza fácilmente: Ron y Hermione, podían llegar a ser como el agua y el aceite y sin embargo no podía existir una mezcla más perfecta, estrepitosas podían ser sus peleas, pero gloriosas podrían ser llamadas sus reconciliaciones. Son como los dos polos de un imán, por más que intentes separarlos vuelven a juntarse… están pegados desde el alma.

Harry comenzó a hablar con ella, pensaba que así el viaje se le haría más sencillo. Le contó de James que era un digno merodeador y lo tenía con canas verdes, de Al que era un excelente niño y al contrario de su hermano no daba ninguna queja, recordó sus momentos juntos cuándo se conocieron en el tren…cómo encontraron la piedra, cuando llevaron a Norberto a la torre….y ¿recuerdas cuando volamos sobre Buckbeak? Estabas en pánico…, el baile de navidad…te veías tan bonita en el baile… le prometió cuidar de Rose y de Ron y no descuidar su lucha por los seres más desamparados. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que apareció Ginny y lo tomó por los hombros. Su esposa siempre había sido fuerte, por eso él la amaba, pero en esos momentos ella no podía más que mostrar su tristeza. Había atendido a Hermione los últimos meses, se había unido con ella como nunca antes, ni siquiera en Hogwarts y ahora ella ya no estaba…tendría que volver pronto al trabajo, a la rutina, a los niños y aprender que ella ya no estaría, que no volvería estar en los almuerzos de la madriguera, que no la visitaría para intercambiar chismes del trabajo, que no… era simplemente demasiado duro de aceptar.

-Harry, ya está todo listo, pronto vendrán a buscar a Hermione.

-Está bien Gin, mejor vamos a alistarnos nosotros también.

-si- dijo ella con voz monocorde. Me levanté dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando entró la Sra Weasley:

-¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Rose?

Nos miramos preocupados: -no-dijimos los dos al unísono

La Sra Weasley estaba al borde de la histeria: -La he buscado por toda la casa y no la encuentro, nadie la ha visto chilló- y era verdad, en todo el revuelo la habían perdido de vista, ni siquiera recordaba si ella estaba ahí cuándo sacó a Ron de la habitación.

-Iremos a Buscarla

La buscaron por toda la casa: los armarios, el sótano, preguntaron a los vecinos, llamaron al resto de la familia y todavía la niña no aparecía.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía desaparecer así? ¡Si a cada lugar que iba no hacía más que llamar la atención! ¡Ni siquiera Victorie era tan llamativa!

Ginny y él daban vueltas por la urbanización, cuando pasaron por el parque y Harry detuvo de repente el vehículo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ginny

-Voy a ver en el parque.

Ginny se bajó también y lo ayudó a buscar, gritaban los dos a voz en cuello pero nada, la niña no aparecía. Iban a rendirse y buscar en otro lado cuando escucharon un aullido.

-¡Coso! –susurró Ginny con la piel erizada

Los dos corrieron hacia dónde provenía el sonido y ahí estaba la niña, más pálida que nunca por el frío y las lágrimas, enroscada debajo de unos arbusto y colgada al cuello de su perro; los dos la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rose! ¿Pero qué has hecho? Te hemos buscado por todas partes -la reprendió suavemente Ginny, ella no contestó simplemente los siguió abrazando.

-Todo va a estar bien Rose- dijo esta vez Harry- ella asintió y se pegó a su pecho, él la cargó y se puso sobre la marcha mientras Ginny agarraba al entristecido labrador y lo metía en el carro. Ahí Harry evidenció que su deseo de ver sonreír a Rose iba a tardar bastante y pronto pasaría algo que lo aplazaría aún más.

Ron´s POV

Me desperté totalmente desubicado, los estúpidos de mis hermanos me habían obligado a tragar la poción para dormir y ahora estaba así, hecho una bola, sin saber qué hora era ni cuánto había dormido. Supongo que ya es de tarde…. No me pude ni sentar cuándo el dolor me invadió de nuevo y empecé a llorar, nunca había aceptado que ella se iría y ahora ¿Qué vendría? ¿Qué haré yo, sólo, con mi hija? Tengo que ser fuerte para criarla, Rose mi hermosa niña… Sí, ahora había que ser fuerte por ella. Se permitió llorar un rato más, ya que después de todo, no volvería hacerlo por mucho tiempo….

FIN CAP 5


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

RON´S POV

Estaba despierto, de nuevo. Habían pasado seis semanas desde la muerte de mi esposa; Asistí a numerosos actos en su honor por ser la heroína del mundo mágico y por su incansable trabajo a favor de las criaturas mágicas más discriminadas. No puedo decir que no me sorprendí, nunca me imaginé que a mi mujer la quisieran tantas personas y criaturas de todas las especies y de todos los rincones del Reino Unido, ¡si sabía que podía llegar a tener un carácter! Pero a pesar de eso, se desvivía por ayudar a los demás.

Él se había reintegrado un día después del entierro a sus actividades, era como si nada hubiera cambiando antes de que ella se enfermara sólo que ella no estaba ….y era precisamente por eso que corrió a encerrarse en su oficina lo más pronto que pudo, simplemente la casa le parecía oprimente, demasiado silenciosa, demasiado vacía; ese vacío lo aplastaba.

Todos le decían que debía tomarse las cosas con calma pero él no deseaba eso, él sólo deseaba volver a su vida lo más pronto posible. Dejaba a Rose en el colegio y en la tarde la niña iba directo con su abuela Molly dónde la iba a buscar a altas horas de la noche cuando salía del trabajo. Ante las constantes críticas de sus padres sobre la manera en cómo se comportaba con Rose, a las dos semanas ya había contratado a una Mujerota de color, una señora toda amable que cuidaría de su hija y de la casa mientras él trabajaba. Su madre, no hay que decir se puso hecha una furia, pero se le paso al conocer a Madeleine. Las dos intercambiaban recetas y consentían lo más que podían a Rose. Su hija no estaba para esas atenciones, y al principio sintió la intrusión de Made como una cachetada, pero luego cayó bajo los encantos naturales de la mujer y terminó por aceptarla.

Rose se había vuelto una niña madura que ayudaba en las labores del hogar, sembraba flores en los jardines, cocinaba cosas sencillas y hacía sola su tarea. Seguía siendo muy hermosa, Made solía decir que esa belleza terminaría en la adolescencia así que debía estudiar y cultivar el cerebro que era lo importante. Rose asentía, pero sabía perfectamente que el aviso no era necesario en su caso.

Harry se pasaba por la casa de Ron cada vez que podía. No estaba de acuerdo con su reintegración tan rápida al trabajo, también le hacía saber en cada visita lo alejado que estaba de Rose y le vivía diciendo que tomara unas vacaciones o consultara a un profesional. Él no escuchaba ningún consejo, sólo quería seguir así, sobre la marcha: sin pensar, sin sentir.

Las noches eran las más duras para él, podía poner su cerebro en neutro toda la mañana pero cuando llegaba a la casa y no encontraba a nadie esperándolo, cuando entraba a la habitación, cuando se acostaba y no sentía la tibieza del cuerpo de su esposa, se desesperaba. No había dormido sin ella desde su primera vez…casi todas las noches se escapaban para encontrarse en un cobertizo cercano a la madriguera que poco a poco habían convertido en su cuarto matrimonial y lo aprovechaban para amarse de todas las maneras posibles hasta el amanecer cuando ambos regresaban a sus respectivas casas.

Las primeras noches trató de dormir con almohadas alrededor e incluso colocó el televisor en su cuarto para distraerse, pero nada de eso funcionó, por último comenzó a tomar las pociones para dormir.

4 meses después

Las cosas fueron yendo de mal en peor para mí, eso de vivir en automático al rato dejó de funcionarme. Tantas emociones guardadas me hacían mal y las proyectaba hacia todo el que se me atravesara, especialmente mi equipo de trabajo era el que pagaba mi furia; Por lo que Harry me dio el ultimátum de que viera a un profesional o se vería obligado a destituirme del cargo. Yo no quería ningún tipo de psicoanálisis ni nada por el estilo, así que fui con el primer médico muggle que vi en un anuncio de revista.

Le conté que mi esposa había muerto y que desde entonces estaba furioso con todos. Todo me caía mal, ni siquiera quería ver a mi hija, y en los últimos meses había empezado a beber mucho a escondidas. No podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía concentrarme y también le dije que cada día que pasaba, la extrañaba más….tanto que me dolía respirar.

Él me dio unas pastillas que debía tomar cada ocho horas; decidí esperar…ver cómo caía el tratamiento. Pronto todo se puso peor…

Harry me cambió de puesto y el papeleo me tenía harto. Mi familia me tenía hasta la coronilla, sólo quería irme y no volver jamás, comenzar todo desde cero o mejor…terminar con todo de una vez. Lo único que me hacía levantarme y tratar de comportarme decentemente era mi amada Rose, a la cual cada día alejaba más y más, simplemente ya no podía ni hacía el esfuerzo de relacionarme con ella y eso también me hacía odiarme. Pronto las pastillas iban y venían sin ningún tipo de receta, las combinaba con las pociones y a veces con el alcohol cuando el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Harry me dio de baja hasta que solucionara mi problema, él mismo me iba a llevar a verme con un medimago pero antes sucedió lo peor que pudo pasar…

….

Era un día lluvioso en Londres y la casa de Ron no podía estar más deprimente. Le recordaba mucho al día en el que ella….bueno, lo que pasó hace un año. Era domingo y Ron estaba desesperado por haber pasado dos semanas en su casa, así que tomaba pastillas como caramelos.

Rose estaba viendo la televisión cuando escuchó un golpe en la habitación de sus padres. Cuando subió se encontró a Ron tirado en el piso como borracho, no parecía él, estaba desvariando un poco, decía cosas ininteligibles, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, eso la asustó un poco pero era su padre y no lo podía dejar así, en el suelo.

-¿Papi?

Rose no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Ron: su padre, la había empezado a golpear, pero lo hacía…la golpeaba.

Ron tampoco se daba cuenta de sus actos estaba perdido en un mundo irreal dónde sólo veía sombras imprecisas que lo asustaban. No sabía qué era lo que golpeaba sólo quería defenderse y liberar la rabia que lo estaba cegando. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que la vio…ahí parada frente a él estaba Hermione mirándolo con ojos tristes…él estaba fascinado por volver a verla. La iba a tocar, pero ella retrocedió mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Él susurró:- ¿por qué? Y su esposa miró hacia abajo y entonces lo vio, veía lo más atroz que le podían mostrar alguna vez, su propio infierno personal: Su hija, Rose estaba en el piso, su hermoso rostro cubierto de sangre y moretones…él los había causado.

-¿Rose? ¡Rose!- empezó a sacudirla suavemente pero la niña no volvía en sí- Rose cariño despierta, por favor ¡DESPIERTA!- escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse.

-¡AYUDA!- Gritó- notó que alguien subía rápidamente por las escaleras y se detenía en la puerta de la habitación: era Ginny.

-¡RON! ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Ginny por favor tienes que llevarla al hospital! ¡Por favor, llévala a San Mungo!

Ginny no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a la niña en brazos y desapareció. Él se levantó llorando por primera vez desde la muerte de su esposa. Entre la visión borrosa de las lágrimas la pudo ver todavía, mirándolo reprobatoriamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sr. Potter, tiene una llamada de emergencia en su habitación

-Gracias- Harry se encontraba en Escocia, haciendo trámites de seguridad Nacional con su grupo de aurores cuándo le pasaron la llamada al Hotel. Su esposa estaba desesperada, nunca la había visto u oído de esa manera, le suplicaba que fuera a Londres de inmediato y se encontraran en San Mungo. No lo dudó ni un segundo y habló con Kingsley; tomó el primer traslador y media hora después estaba en el Hospital de magos. Encontró a Gin paseándose de un lado a otro frente al mostrador de emergencia: su suéter estaba manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede Gin?-preguntó abrazándola.

-Harry tienes que ir a casa de Ron -dijo preocupada- Rose está muy mal…la golpearon

-¡¿Qué?

-Creo que la golpeó Ron, Harry.

-Ron no haría algo así nunca Ginny deb…

-No había nadie más Harry

Sus ojos la observaron perplejos –iré a ver qué sucedió ¿Cómo está Rose?-

Ginny bajó la mirada –Le están haciendo unos exámenes, no despertaba, no me dejaron entrar con ella cuando supieron que era mi sobrina pero mi jefe me mantiene informada. Harry, quieren saber qué sucedió para proceder legalmente.

Tranquila -dijo abrazándola- todo esto tiene que ser un mal entendido, iré a ver a Ron.

Harry´s POV

Lo encontré tirado en el piso retorciéndose, definitivamente Ron no sería nunca más mi fiel amigo de Hogwarts. Lo llevé al Hospital enseguida…había llegado demasiado tarde, las dos personas que juré proteger ahora estaban gravemente heridas: Rose había sido golpeada y Ron casi muere debido al coctel de píldoras, alcohol y pociones que se tomaba. ¿Cómo había permitido que todo llegara hasta este punto? ¿Cómo no pude ver lo mal que estaba Ron? Entre mi trabajo, el viaje a Escocia, James siendo revoltoso en el colegio y mi propio dolor hacia la muerte de mi amiga todavía muy vívida para mí, me había desatendido de mi amigo y me había tardado en ayudarlo… y ahora ambos estaban aquí, en San Mungo, destruidos.

-¿Cómo está Rose? Le pregunté a Ginny entrando en la habitación asignada a la niña. Se veía terrible: amoratada, hinchada. ¡Oh Dios! Dije soltando el aire.

-Lo sé- me dijo Ginny tomándome de la mano-¿Qué sucedió con Ron?

-Está muy mal Ginny, tuvo una sobredosis de drogas, creo que intentó suicidarse.

-¡Harry!- Susurró deteniendo el llanto- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Por ahora esperar…. Ginny creo que Rose debería irse con nosotros…Ron no va a estar en la capacidad de cuidar de ella. Lo hospitalicé en el área de enfermedades mentales, necesita atención profesional y un período por su cuenta para asimilar los cambios, y también para asimilar esto…además, fue la única manera que encontré para evitar los problemas legales, igualmente, tendrá que enfrentarse a un juicio.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mamá Harry? Ha estado toda la tarde tratando de localizarme y de localizar a Ron.

-Tenemos que decirle la verdad

-Está bien, suspiró ella de nuevo- ¡Ay Harry! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi hermano? ¿Es que ya no ha sufrido bastante?

-No lo sé Gin, no lo sé.

Ron´s POV

Cuando desperté en la sala de emergencia el dolor más grande que he tenido en mi vida me invadió. No era un dolor físico, aunque sí, también lo sentía en el pecho cómo si me estuviera desgarrando. Recordé lo que había pasado: las sombras, las voces, Hermione, Rose tirada en el suelo sangrando por mi culpa… ¿Cómo podía yo ver a mi hija a los ojos después de eso? No podía, no podía…

Sentí una mano que me calmaba, alcé la vista y ahí estaba mi propio padre, mirándome con compasión. Tampoco podía verlo a él a la cara, lo había decepcionado.

-¿Cómo está Rose?- susurré temiendo la respuesta-

-Está bien, ya despertó, pronto la darán de alta. Se quedará con Harry y con Ginny hasta que te recuperes.

No pude contestar a eso, sólo seguí mirando al vacío, no creí poder recuperarme.

-Ron…hijo… ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, no era yo… no sabía que era ella, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me di cuenta muy tarde cuando Hermione me miró con ojos acusadores. No creo que me pueda perdonar haber maltratado a nuestra hija ¡mi hija!, yo no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-No fue tu culpa hijo, estabas bajo los efectos de los narcóticos-le dijo Arthur mirándolo compasivamente y con preocupación, el dolor de perder a su esposa había sumido a su hijo en la locura-

-Yo no quise buscar ayuda, tuvo que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Sabía que no estaba funcionando lo que me recetó el médico muggle y simplemente…no busqué otras opciones, ¡quiero morir!

-¡No digas eso nunca más Ron! No seas tan egoísta- ¿Tú crees que tu madre y yo podríamos sobrellevar la muerte de otro de nuestros hijos?

-¿Tú crees que yo pueda sobrellevar el haber casi matado a mi hija?

-Pero no está muerta Ron, tienes una segunda oportunidad

-no estoy de acuerdo…

-Bueno tendrás un buen tiempo para reflexionar, te quedarás hospitalizado en la unidad hasta que completes el tratamiento

-Está bien padre.

3 meses después

Había venido a visitar a su amigo, procuraba pasar por ahí por lo menos 2 veces por semana para hablar con él y ver cómo iba su tratamiento. El primer mes Ron se había ahogado en una depresión de la cuál Harry creyó que no iba a salir, pero poco a poco se había ido regenerando. Ahora era un vestigio de lo que era antes, estaba calmado, amable, comía y dormía bien, incluso se ejercitaba de vez en cuando y leía, pero nunca sonreía, no con esa sonrisa amplia y sincera que él solía tener. Cada vez que lo visitaba se pasaban varias horas hablando sobre temas intrascendentales como en los tiempos de Hogwarts, también le llevaba noticias de Rose, él las recibía agradecido pero no comentaba nada.

Entró en la sala en la que siempre lo recibían sólo para ver a una enfermera, la cual tenía una carta.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Fue dado de alta hace dos días, disculpe Sr. Potter pero me pidió que no le dijera nada. Le dejó esto, la chica le alargó la carta.

-Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar maldecir ese servicio, a Ron y a su suerte y se dispuso a leer la carta:

_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento mucho no haberte dicho que me iba, pero sé que me hubieras retenido a toda costa. Lo siento Harry, te prometo que me he recuperado, pero no puedo enfrentar a toda mi familia y especialmente, no puedo enfrentar a Rose. Dirás que soy un mal padre, un desalmado que no piensa en ella, pero es precisamente por ella que hago esto. A pesar de mi tratamiento no puedo volver a confiar en mí, en que no le haré daño de nuevo, ¡si hasta el momento antes de que sucediera juraba que nunca le pondría un dedo encima! Yo la adoro Harry y no quiero hacerle más daño. Por eso te añado a esta carta la tutela completa de mi hija. Porque sé que tu y Gin cuidarán bien de ella._

_Ron_

FIN CAP 6


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Era una tarde lluviosa en el centro de Londres, Harry se encontraba en su oficina observando el tráfico de la ciudad –suspiró- ese día lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho, 4 años para ser exactos y sin embargo se sentía ansioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o qué iba a decir.

Escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse, sabía que era él –suspiró de nuevo sin apartar la mirada del tráfico-.

-Hola Hermano- Escuchó a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente por unos segundos, esa voz le provocaba emociones encontradas. Al abrir los ojos decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar a su interlocutor de una vez por todas, no tenía a dónde huir.

-Ron- fue lo único que dijo como saludo al voltearse y observar a su amigo. Los años habían pasado por ambos de diferentes maneras, todavía eran jóvenes si, sin embargo sentían que habían vivido milenios. Harry se había convertido en un respetable hombre de familia, tenía un aura de madurez que le concedía autoridad ante su cuadrilla, así fueran mucho mayores que él. Sus ojos y sus cabellos ya mostraban leves señales de sus preocupaciones diarias, pero su sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba nacer reflejaba que todavía tenía algo de niño. Ron por otro lado, con sus jeans rotosos, camisa estilo militar y cabello largo, se veía más joven que él, parecía un chico rebelde protagonista de películas muggles.

Invitó a su amigo a tomar asiento y él se sentó detrás del pesado escritorio de madera de su despacho.

-No pareces sorprendido de verme Harry –acotó Ron extrañado

-En lo absoluto, al parecer tenemos a una especie de vidente en la familia- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto y firmando unos papeles haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Ron se mostró sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, pero después de un rápido pestañeo se recompuso: - ¿Cómo están los chicos y Ginny?

-Muy bien, cómo ya sabrás tenemos una niña ahora, se llama Lily. No recuerdo si lo mencioné en mis cartas.

-Felicidades Harry, apuesto que debe ser hermosa.

-Lo es- dijo Harry despreocupadamente todavía revisando los papeles.

-¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Mis padres y mis hermanos?

-Viviendo su vida, supongo- respondió cortante- ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos Ron y me dices a qué viniste verdaderamente?

Ron suspiró profundamente ante la sequedad de su compañero. Sabía que no iba a ser recibido con glorias eso estaba claro, y al parecer Harry se iba a encargar de echarle en cara todo lo que se merecía por haber dejado a su familia atrás. No se lo podía reprochar, su amigo le había escrito innumerables cartas pidiéndole que regresara, que su familia lo necesitaba, que su hija lo necesitaba y él no hizo caso a ninguna de ellas. Luego, por un breve período, Harry sólo se limitó a enviarle fotos y contarle las noticias relevantes, y después…. Después sólo hubo silencio…

-Quiero ver a mi hija Harry

-¿Tú hija? ¿Tú hija dices?, en tal caso sería MI hija Ron; He sido YO el que se ha encargado de ella todo este tiempo, el que la ayudó a reponerse de la muerte de su madre, el que estuvo allí cuando su padre se dio la vuelta y huyó como el cobarde que siempre ha sido.

- Tienes razón Harry –dijo con sinceridad Ron- fui un cobarde y estoy seguro que Rose está muy bien con Ginny y contigo, que la cuidaron y amaron desde….desde el momento que salió del Hospital. Pero yo nunca me desentendí de ella, sabes que la quiero, la amo más que a mi vida.

-Buena manera de demostrarlo amigo: pagar sus gastos, gran cosa que hiciste por ella, ¿quieres que te lo reconozca? Eso no es ser padre: ¿Quieres saber lo que dejaste cuándo huiste a quién sabe dónde? Pedazos de Rose Ron, sólo pedazos, piezas que Ginny y yo tuvimos que reconstruir una a una ¿Sabías que cuándo salió del hospital tardó 6 meses en hablar de nuevo? ¡Seis meses Ron! ¿Y sabes cuándo la vi sonreír? Casi al año de lo que sucedió. Nosotros si fuimos padres para ella, no como tú….No tiene nombre lo que hiciste Ron, así que NO, no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre Rose. Ten la amabilidad de irte, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer –respondió Harry levantándose y abriéndole la puerta furibundo.

Ron se quedó en su lugar, dos lágrimas solitarias corrían por sus mejillas, cuando habló lo hizo con la mirada fija en la ventana, ida: ¿Qué hubiera pasado Harry si no fuera a mí a el que le sucedió toda esta historia…sino a ti? ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubieras en un arranque de locura golpeado a James o Al? ¿Los podrías ver a la cara de nuevo? ¿Sentirías la confianza de estar cerca de ellos y no volver a dañarlos? ¿Volverías a la normalidad? Tardé mucho tiempo, y tuve que recorrer muchos caminos para lograr estar de nuevo en paz con mi conciencia Harry –dijo derramando un par de lágrimas más y levantándose; sacó de su bolso viajero una muñeca china de porcelana y la dejó sobre el escritorio con cuidado infinito antes de voltearse y enfrentar al que una vez fue su amigo- No tengo la intención de quitarles a Rose, ni de irrumpir en su vida, ni de causarle malestar a nadie, sólo quiero hablar con ella necesito que me perdone, finalizó antes de irse.

Encontró a Rose jugando con James y Al a las trincheras en el patio, Ginny los observaba divertida desde el otro lado del jardín tratando de mantener a Lily en brazos, que ya caminaba y también quería jugar. Sus hijos al verlo se le tiraron encima, eran un par de revoltosos esos dos, cayeron los tres rodando en un puñado de gritos, jalones y golpes mientras las chicas reían.

-¡Tregua! ¡tregua!- pidió riéndose y sentándose-

- te daremos tregua si jugamos al quidditch- dijo James

- ¡Qué hijo tan manipulador tengo Merlín! Jajajajaja. Está bien, vayan por sus escobas.

-¡Yei!-. Gritaron los dos

Le encantaba ser padre, era una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida y por ello no podía entender cómo Ron se había ido. Sus palabras de esa tarde lo habían perturbado: "_¿Cómo te sentirías si hubieras en un arranque de locura golpeado a James o Al? ¿Los podrías ver a la cara de nuevo?"; _esas palabras lo habían hecho reflexionar todo el camino a casa y sabía que rondarían su cabeza por un buen rato. Cuándo notó que los chicos se habían levantado de su regazo y habían salido corriendo a buscar sus escobas se empezó a incorporar. Delante de él estaba Rose escrutándolo como una estatua. Hace 4 años que Rose vivía bajo su techo y la veía todos los días; Sin embargo, no había podido acostumbrarse del todo a su belleza: su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello rojo cómo la flor que lleva su nombre, más oscuro que el de los Weasley, sus rizos, sus expresivos ojos de largas pestañas idénticos a los de su madre….si no lo supiera de antemano hubiera pensado que era una niña veela y no sólo él caía en sus encantos, había comprobado fácilmente que era una reacción general quedarse atontado viéndola.

-¿No me vas a saludar Rose?

La niña sonrió, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban –Hola tío Harry ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien pequeña –respondió él, acercándose para alborotarle la coronilla -

Rose lo volvió a mirar detenidamente:-Tienes algo que decirme

-No, Rose ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió nervioso, no quería hablar de eso ahora.

-No lo pregunto, es un hecho- dijo mirándolo más fijamente-.

-Harry respiró profundamente anonadado.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos eso para después y vas a buscar tu escoba mientras yo saludo a la Tía Ginny y a Lily?

-Está bien -dijo la pequeña caminando con elegancia hacia el cobertizo.

- Se acercó a Lily y la cargó, luego le dio a Ginny un beso en los labios.

-¿cómo estás cariño?- preguntó su esposa

-Feliz de estar en casa, ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones, estoy que me muero del papeleo que se ha acumulado en la oficina, ¿cuándo nos irán a dar una misión? Estoy harto de la burocracia administrativa.

-Ginny comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza: -seguro que pronto se termina el papeleo, no dura por siempre, ya verás que saldrá algo que requiera de tus dotes de superhéroe- comentó sonriendo.

-Espero que sea pronto.

- Ambos compartieron un silencio cómodo, propio de los que se conocen mucho y no tienen nada que decirse, pero si había algo que Harry debía decirle a su esposa, y era mejor soltarlo rápido:

-Ron fue a verme esta tarde.

-La cara de Ginny se contorsionó en una mueca de asombro por varios segundos.

- pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-quiere ver a Rose de nuevo.

-Tal como ella lo vio….

Flashback/Una semana atrás

Ginny y Harry dormían pesadamente cuándo sintieron que los tocaban, despertaron asustados cuando vieron que se trataba de Al y James. Harry ya les iba a montar una de Caín, pero al observar sus rostros se calmó; Su esposa fue la que atrajo a Al a su regazo y preguntó: -¿Qué sucede?

James respondió:- Rose se sentó y está hablando incoherencias, sus ojos están abiertos, me asusta.

Harry se levantó de la cama y fue a averiguar, Ginny unos pasos detrás de él intrigada. Entraron a la habitación de los chicos que esa noche habían decidido dormir juntos y hacer una pijamada. La niña estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada ausente y murmurando algo ininteligible.

Harry se le acercó un poco más y pudo entender lo que decía:

_Papá está en camino, pronto, cuándo llueva estará acá._

Harry y Ginny se miraron pasmados, el primero puso una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la pequeña y la niña saltó un poco como si se despertara de repente:

-¿Qué sucede? preguntó adormilada y bostezando.

-Estabas hablando dormida- le respondió Harry ayudándola a taparse de nuevo y seguir durmiendo.

Umjúnmmm-respondió y se volvió a dormir rápidamente.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Dejaremos que Ron se la lleve?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-dijo que no es su intención llevársela, que sólo quiere hablar con ella.

-¿dejarás que hablen?

-Es su hija, no puedo evitárselo, además debe hacerlo…

-Ginny lo miró ceñuda:- me preocupa que la vuelva a dejar, que la vuelva a lastimar; Si es así, no sé cómo la recuperaremos esta vez.

-Sí, a mí también me preocupa; pero creo que si Rose tiene la oportunidad de conocer y compartir con el Ron de antes, el que nosotros conocimos, puede sanar verdaderamente y él también. Hermione no hubiera querido que vivieran peleados eternamente.

-Sí -respondió Ginny - Pero ¿crees que Ron pueda ser el de antes?

-tengo que creerlo…lo único que podemos hacer es preparar a Rose para esta nueva etapa-Finalizó observando a Lily y dando gracias a Dios de no estar en el lugar de su amigo.

Entró en la habitación de Rose, la niña se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotografías, el que Ginny y él le habían regalado por su octavo cumpleaños.

-Hola Pequeña, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro tío Harry, ¿Qué sucede?

-El adulto se sentó a su lado en la cama meditativo, no sabía por dónde empezar la conversación. La niña a su lado lo miraba intrigada. Carraspeó:

-He tenido noticias de tu papá- la observó para evaluar su respuesta, se puso seria y su mirada estaba contrariada, pero no dio muestras de decir nada por lo que continuó:

-Está aquí en Londres….y quiere verte.

-El ceño de Rose se hizo más profundo y negó levemente con la cabeza. Harry prosiguió:

-Creo que sería bueno que escuches lo que tenga que decirte Rose. La niña ni siquiera lo miró, el silencio se instaló entre los dos, Harry no pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo:

-Por favor Rose di algo…

-Es que no sé qué decir, no sé si quiero verlo…. ¿Qué le diré cuándo lo vea? ¿Me llevará con él?

-No tienes que decir nada pequeña, y no, no te llevará con él al menos que tú así lo quieras.

-La niña volvió a negar en silencio, la casa de los Potter era ahora su hogar. Al principio se había sentido como una intrusa en esa familia pero su tía Ginny, los chicos y su tío Harry se encargaron de hacerla sentir en casa. Recordó una vez que se peleó con su primo James:

Flashback

-¡Estoy harto! ¿Cuándo volverás a tu casa?- Le gritó James después de que la niña hubiera accidentalmente perdido su snitch nueva. Al, que estaba presenciando la pelea se lanzó en contra de su hermano mayor. Sus tíos entraron en la habitación avisados por los gritos.

¿¡Qué sucede!- preguntó Harry que al igual que Ginny se había puesto a separar a los chicos.

Rose los miró y salió huyendo, le gustaba irse al cobertizo y encerrarse en el armario cuándo estaba triste.

Varios minutos después su tío entraba en el armario de las escobas y se sentaba junto a ella:

-Rose….James está muy arrepentido de lo que dijo, sabes que sólo se dejó llevar por la rabia, por favor perdónalo, todos estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí.

-Ella negó con la cabeza todavía llorando, sacó una foto de Hermione que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo y se la mostró a Harry.

-Un gran peso se apoderó de él, Rose quería volver a casa.

-Esta es tu casa ahora pequeña –dijo abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso en la frente. Escucharon unos ladridos y la puerta del armario se abrió, fuera de él estaban James y Coso, James se veía perturbado al ver a Rose llorando, era un niño inmaduro e irreverente pero no malo, y por ello le dolía no haber pensado lo que dijo y haber lastimado a su prima. Ambos: niño y perro se sumaron al abrazo.

-Perdóname Rose, Perdóname-repetía James. La niña lo tomó de la mano y le asintió, tendrían que pasar unos meses más para que volviera a hablar.

Fin del Flashback

Harry apareció la muñeca de porcelana china y se la dio a la pelirroja:

-Me la dio tu padre, es para ti. Él….él te quiere Rose, sólo que no sabe cómo demostrártelo. La muerte de tu madre lo destruyó y nunca volvió a ser el mismo; El Ron que yo conocí era alegre, bromista, aventurero, me acompañó en todas mis travesías….sin él no hubiera ganado la guerra, es el mejor amigo que pudieras desear. Cuándo naciste….creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz en su vida. Nos despertó a todos a las tres de la madrugada para que te fuéramos a conocer, estaba muy orgulloso, no dejaba de sonreír. Eres su orgullo Rose, siempre hablaba en el trabajo de ti, de la mínima cosa que hacías bien….para él todo lo que hacías era extraordinario. Me habría gustado que hubieras conocido por más tiempo al Ron de mi juventud, a mi amigo de Hogwarts; pero muchas penas lo cambiaron, especialmente lo de tu madre, eso lo desquició de dolor. Y es por eso que se fue Rose, porque no te podía ver a la cara, porque no se sentía seguro de sí, porque te ama tanto que no quiere verte sufrir nunca más….

Piénsalo Rose…

FiN CAP 7


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

Con los dedos temblorosos, Ron abrió esa noche la puerta de su antiguo hogar. La casa que había presenciado los momentos más importantes de la vida de su familia, la misma casa que presenció también los sucesos más funestos, los que le destrozaron el corazón.

Hace 4 años y un poco más que no entraba allí; Sin embargo, parecía que ayer hubiera andado entre sus paredes. Su familia se había encargado con un hechizo de mantenerla habitable a la espera de su regreso: los muebles estaban cubiertos, y la pintura un poco deteriorada, pero ese olor….ella estaba allí, la sentía, tan palpable como el suelo bajo sus pies. Retiró la tela del sofá, y miró a su alrededor, pronto los recuerdos vinieron a él, más poderosos que nunca:

FLASHBACK

-JAJAJAJA,JAJAJJAJAJ,jajjaja

Ron y Hermione reían desaforados mientras trataban de entrar después de la ceremonia de su boda en su nueva casa. Estaban un poco borrachos, embriagados de felicidad y de amor. La casa la habían comprado hacía menos de un mes y sólo tenían una habitación más o menos habitable: la recámara nupcial.

Cómo la tradición lo dictaba Ron cruzó la puerta de la casa con su mujer en brazos, ambos riendo como locos, después de atravesar el marco la bajó:

-Serás muy delgada cariño, pero aún así…mi espalda sufre

Hermione lo miró seriamente: -más te vale decir que soy delgada, sino te la hubieras visto negras esta noche porque no hemos comprado el sofá- terminó levantando una ceja.

Ron le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le tomó la mano:- cierra los ojos. Ella los rodó por un momento pero le hizo caso.

Ron la alzó de nuevo y subió con ella en brazos hasta su nueva recámara, la que ahora compartirían como esposos, la colocó en el suelo: -ábrelos

Hermione observó su alrededor deslumbrada. Realmente no había comprado nada para el cuarto, sólo el clóset y la cama, pero la habitación estaba totalmente diferente: habían cientos de velas flotando en la atmósfera, un mosquitero blanco que colgaba y caía sobre la cama matrimonial, sobre la cual descansaban pétalos de rosas formando un corazón.

La chica volteó y literalmente se comió a su ahora marido, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó salvajemente. Ron se sorprendió de su respuesta tan efusiva pero pronto le empezó a corresponder, cuándo el joven dejó su boca y comenzó a besarle el cuello Hermione reaccionó:- espera….un poco Ron, tengo…una sorpresa que darte- decía entrecortadamente, la estaba volviendo loca.

-Tú comenzaste amor, ahora no me pidas que me detenga- dijo haciendo un camino con sus besos y llegando al nacimiento de sus senos.

Hermione cerró los ojos extasiada, pero recuperándose lo empujó levemente y Ron cayó sobre la cama. La chica aprovechó ese momento para zafarse y correr al baño, no te arrepentirás -dijo antes de sonreírle y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Ron quedó en la cama confundido y anonadado, también un pelín enfadado. Se comenzó a quitar la corbata y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Ahí estaba su esposa, tenía un brazo en el marco de la puerta, su cabello rebelde caía en bucles por su espalda, el camisón era….mortal, se quedó de repente sin aire y hasta temió tragarse su propia lengua, era lo más pornográfico que había visto en su vida, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera creído ver a Hermione así, pero sus más bajos instintos eran los que estaban a flor de piel y cuándo Hermione lo notó sonrió complacida acercándose a él. Y ahora fue él el que tuvo el turno de comérsela, se alimentó de ella toda esa noche en un bacanal de nunca acabar, mordía de ella, bebía de ella, no quería que la noche terminara jamás.

…

Flashback

-¡No recordaste mi cumpleaños Ronald Weasley! ¡Al sofá!

Ron esquivaba todos los objetos que le lanzaba su esposa. Esa noche había llegado del trabajo agotado, últimamente había tenido que realizar entrenamientos extras y eso lo tenía al borde. Se había encontrado al llegar una pequeña reunión en honor a su esposa y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue preguntar el por qué del agasajo.

-Hermione, ¡POR FAVOR! Perdóname –dijo agarrándole los puños antes de que le tirara los adornos de mesa que llevaba en cada mano. Sí, adornos, cuándo Hermione Granger se enfadaba era mejor esconderse, en un flash de pensamiento decidió preguntar por el escudo de su tatarabuelo Bilius, si todavía estaba en la familia él era el que lo iba a reclamar.

-perdóname- repitió más suavemente- y se acercó poco a poco para besarla, pero al rozar sus labios con los de ella su esposa se dio la vuelta y le tiró los adornos, él los esquivó con destreza. Resignado se acostó en el sofá.

…..

Flashback

Estaba acostado con Hermione llorando sobre su pecho, este era el segundo intento de embarazo que habían tenido y el segundo bebé que perdían a las pocas semanas de la concepción, simplemente su cuerpo lo rechazaba. El medimago les advirtió que era imposible, que su vientre no podría cargar con un bebé, la única manera sería un vientre alquilado o la adopción.

Hermione se calmó un poco y él le besó la coronilla

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ron?-dijo levantándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos- te entendería si quisieras dejarme….

-Hermione…. ¡¿estás loca?- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿crees que por esto me voy a alejar de ti?

- no puedo darte hijos Ron, no puedo darte una familia.

-no quiero una familia sino la tengo contigo-le respondió serio, aprovechó esa pausa para halarla y hacerla acostar de nuevo en su pecho- somos muy jóvenes, esperemos un año más o dos y luego comenzaremos el proceso de adopción. Hermione lo miró y asintió levemente. Sin embargo, todavía sentía cierto temblor en su pecho, ella quería, añoraba darle un hijo a Ron.

-El niño que criemos será tan hijo nuestro cómo si lo hubiéramos concebido –terminó él, como leyéndole el pensamiento-.

….

Flashback

Hermione estaba tirada en el piso de loza de su baño, no había levantado cabeza todo el día de allí y así la consiguió su esposo después de unos 2 meses sin verla ya que estaba fuera del país producto de una misión.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-dijo buscando toallas, empapándolas con agua y limpiándole la frente perlada de sudor.

-nada, no te preocupes Ron, sólo estoy un poco indispuesta. Ron la cargó y la ayudó a recostarse, pero en los tres días siguientes su esposa siguió así: cansada y fatigada.

Al cuarto día cuándo la volvió a encontrar devolviendo hasta lo que no había comido, decidió que era suficiente, la iba a llevar a San Mungo.

Ella se negó.

-¡Pero qué terca eres! ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte y que se acaben los vómitos de una vez? ¡Tienen que revisarte! ¡Tienen que medicarte algo!

Ella lo observó directamente:- no quiero ir porque no tengo nada- dijo entre dientes.

-¡Já! ¿A esto le llamas nada?-la interrumpió él.

Me refiero a que no estoy enferma….estoy embarazada Ron- dijo negándose a mirarlo-.

Ron se quedó unos minutos sentado en la fría baldosa anonadado…. ¿Cómo?- pensó-le tomó suavemente la barbilla a su esposa y la obligó a mirarlo, ella tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Estás segura?

-sí, fui al médico hace un tiempo y me lo confirmó, pero como siempre me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, que era muy probable que mi cuerpo rechazara al bebé.

-¿Hace un tiempo? ¿De cuánto estás?

-tengo 4 meses y medio – dijo ella soltando las lágrimas y sollozando ruidosamente- no te lo dije….porque no quería que te esperanzaras y luego…-sacudió la cabeza- pero han ido pasando los meses y todavía…. No sé por qué pero pensé que si no hablaba de ello tal vez, no lo sé, no sufriría si lo perdiera…. Pensé, que si seguía autoafirmándome que no estoy embarazada no me dolería tanto; Pero lo estoy ¡lo estoy! Y ya es un bebé Ron, no es un feto, no lo quiero perder, no esta vez –terminó sollozando-

Ron la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Estaba consternado y dolido de que Hermione no le hubiera dicho algo tan importante, tan de ellos….pero la comprendía, comprendía su temor, comprendía su necesidad de negación. Observó su abdomen, no se le notaba casi nada, sólo un pequeño bultito que con sus blusas generalmente anchas se ocultaba fácilmente, la besó en la frente y luego poco a poco bajó y colocó su cabeza en el vientre de su mujer:- Este bebé será fuerte, nacerá sano, lo presiento. Le besó el abdomen mientras Hermione le acariciaba los cabellos.

…..

Flashback

Toda la familia Weasley y los Grangers se encontraban en una fiesta que habían organizado Ron y Hermione en su hogar. Entre todo el alboroto, Ron alzó una copa y pidió a todos silencio, la sala entera lo observó, tomó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a los presentes:

-familia es un gran placer tenerlos a todos aquí, pero los trajimos engañados- hizo una pausa y miró a sus familiares que empezaron a murmurar- no estamos aquí para celebrar en grande mi cumpleaños, estamos aquí porque tenemos algo que anunciarles…. Hermione y yo, pronto tendremos un bebé.

- todos se quedaron callados sin saber qué pensar, conocían la condición de la pareja: ¿Cuándo habían iniciado el proceso de adopción?.

-Hermione tiene ya 6 meses de embarazo y decidimos…comentárselos antes de que comenzaran a preguntar -dijo atrayendo a su esposa por la cintura y tomándola posesivamente por ella-

¿Qué?-susurraban los comensales sin poder creérselo

-¿QUÉ?- la señora Weasley subió la voz entre todas las demás- ¿6 meses?

Hermione bajó una mano a su vientre y presionó contra él la holgada blusa que lo escondía para que todos observaran el bultito que ya tenía.

-Bueno ¿no nos van a felicitar?-preguntó Ron al ver que el silencio se cortaba con cuchillo en la habitación y que su mujer ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa con tantas miradas de consternación sobre ellos.

Entonces una marea de pelirrojos los abrazó, halándolos por todos lados, diciéndoles cosas ininteligibles y recriminándoles por habérselo guardado por tanto tiempo. Las mujeres lo apartaron de Hermione y ella lo miró suplicante ante la perspectiva de pasar toda una tarde escuchando tips sobre la pañalitis y competencias de cuál parto dolió más, él le sonrió y se dejó arrastrar a su vez por los hombres que le daban palmadas en la espalda.

…

Flashback

-No la puedo dejar de mirar, es la bebé más hermosa que he visto- dijo Ron. Que estaba recostado con sus chicas en la habitación. Ya Hermione había dado a luz a una prematura pero saludable niña a la que nombraron Rose.

Su esposa le sonrió, sentía que se le iban a entumecer los labios de tanto sonreír. Por fin, después de ocho meses de angustia, aquí estaba ella, SU hija, la mezcla perfecta de Ron y ella.

Su esposo la acercó a él y la besó suavemente, un beso cargado de emoción, de agradecimiento, de felicidad. Él tampoco dejaba de sonreír.

…..

Flashback

-¿Qué sucede Rose?- preguntó Ron cargando a su pequeña de 4 años que lloraba disgustada

-Estoy castigada, mami no me dejará comer postre porque me porté mal en el callejón Diagon- terminó llorando e hipando.

Ron le sonó la nariz:- no le digas nada a mami –le contestó con camaradería y le tendió la taza de brownie y helado-

-¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! ¡Te adoro!

…..

Fin de flashbacks

Ron se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche revisando sus recuerdos. Suspiró sintiéndose viejo, no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido, sólo sintió las manos de su esposa alisándole los cabellos y velando su sueño.

Al día siguiente se despertó desubicado, parecía que estuviera amaneciendo pero cuándo observó el reloj se sorprendió de saber que eran las 6 de la tarde. Se desperezó dispuesto a "desayunar" y tomar una ducha cuándo dio cuenta de cierta lechuza conocida encima de la alacena. Tenía una carta de Harry:

_RON:_

_Estuve hablando con Rose y decidió que quiere verte. Podrás reunirte con ella en el café de la calle 5 del Callejón Diagon, el sábado. Escogí ese lugar porque está muy aprehensiva y el estar en terreno público la relajará un poco. Creo que deberías pensar lo que queda de semana en qué le vas a decir y en anunciarte ante tu familia. _

_Te espero el fin de semana, _

_Harry._

Fin Cap 8


End file.
